The Messenger
by Meteor Beat
Summary: My name is Alex, and this is my story. When one day my computer recieved a message from outer space my life was never the same, now I'm in a wild search around time and space trying to find The Doctor before is too late for the universe. pre Season 3.


_Well, this is my first ever pure Doctor Who fic, I am a huge fan of the good Doc for several years after watching Eccleston as the Ninth Doctor here in México, since then I have been researching about him and slowly getting my own collection of episodes, including three seasons of the new series._

_As I said, this is my first pure Doc Who fic, because the otehr one is a crossover between Kim Possible and Who, don't criticise before checking that product, is called At The Border of Time, now, this one is linked in some way to that one but in a different timeline and different message._

_this story begins a couple of days after Doomsday but before the special Runaways Bride; this is not centered on any of the canon characters of the new or old series but it is linked, call it an spin-off, but some old and favorite chars will appear form time to time; now, about the main character, he is in no way connected to the Doctor, he is not a brother, son, uncle, grandpa, cousin or anything alike, they are completel strangers, he is pure human and in no way had a time lord ancestry on his blood._

_Now that I said that please get into your sits for this, hope you like it._

**Disclaimers: The owner of everything related to Doctor Who is BBC of London, okay?**

Not once, not even once in my life I have broken the law, or at least the really important laws, not one ticket, not even a word.

That's my life, under this sun, nothing happened all this time.

This is my history.

Is a history full of travels through time, wars, farewells and pain.

Is the history of ancestral races, strange creatures, the man who survived to his race, a blue box, a message and two humans in the middle of all that chaos.

--

Once upon a time I was a normal human being, as I said I never broke the law, it was something so weird to talk about law and what you could with it, the customs deep rooted in the human society, but some of those ideas simply shattered when a space ship suddenly appeared in the sky and crashed with the Big Ben, then Christmas and the Sycorax invasion, then the Cybermen and the flying aliens fighting with humanity in the middle.

There was a time when we would have said it was just sci-fi stuff but now everybody knows that is real, there is something out there, and someone has made look, up into the sky, to search for the proverbial needle in the hay.

Looking through records, pictures and stories there has been the mention of a mysterious presence in the course of history, he is everywhere, some say that he is the bringer of death and calamities; no, I think he is a traveller, always in the move, and if it wasn't for that little aspect Earth would have been destroyed or conquered countless times.

It took me a month to be prepared for what I was going to do, break the law for the first time ever, and prepare myself mentally for everything I was asked for, like I told you, always respected the law and all that, but there was something urgent in that message, something that tugged my soul and made me walk right into.

--

One quiet night I came back from work to a lonely and dark house, London was still the same after learning the truth about the universe, everything was running as smooth as ever, Big Ben was finished, we were going to have another prime minister, quite the little worries in the world.

The only thing that came out from the last monster battle was a stone that was going to be erected with the names of those that died in the crossfire, I don't even know how we survived to those overgrown salt dispensers but I won't complain.

I was alone, there was nothing to go back home and to motivate me for another day, a routine, until I got a message, THE message.

My house has always been like that for years, a little bit everyday you get used to it, you are capable of doing something about it in your heart, and it vanishes, you get used to the idea of being alone, although I know some pains are worst than others.

But there it was, a message, with blue prints, a recorded voice, the computer of the house suddenly started by itself, the white light of the screen illuminating the bare room, there was so many information stored into my drive after that, it was impossible, so many terabytes of information pouring into a really plain and normal computer; it had the brightest light, it was so alluring, I felt like a moth in front of a light bulb; and the voice, the female voice just said 'find him', and then a name, a title, The Doctor, because of that my life has changed, but I'm not hero, I'm just a messenger.

--

That happened almost a month ago, I spend all that month checking single piece of information, I walked from one point to another of my room, watching the sun come up and down like an overgrown yo-yo working the mountain of data I now had.

There was one very great thing in the middle of all of it, it was the centrepiece, the piece of resistance, and it was a blue print of a stick like device multipurpose that could revolutionize the whole of Human science, and the most incredible thing? It could be done with things one could find on his own house; or at least a house if the previous owner let you have all of his computer and electronic equipment after dying.

Even though the blue prints were written like 'Make your own Alien Device For Dummies' style it was so much work for a simple human being, and the whole time I worked on installing, creating and meticulously assemble the little red light metallic and plastic pen-like thing I could just think one little thing on my head.

Why?

Why I got that message? Why from all the planets of the universe I was the one who got the message? Was I alone on this? Why was I following this? Why I was so desperate to watch it? What was I doing? Anybody else knew of this?

I don't know, I don't think I could have the answers, not ever, is one of those urges you get, maybe once in your lifetime, like a calling, like the sound of drums, is constant there, nagging you to go forward.

For all those four weeks I had no answers, the only thing I got was a small device in my hand, it was sadly a little thicker than the original design, but it was working in the same way with a red laser instead of the blue due to some adjustments I had to do, I was in no way a genius with machines but I could wing it a little bit here and there, I don't deny my Mexican roots.

The best part, my poor computer didn't have to keep the strain anymore, the pen-like device could also function like an USB, absorbing the impossible amount of information; in the small rests I did from time to time I read some of the data I got, most of it was information about someone, probably this Doctor, an alien, not that it was surprising considering what happened this two last years; so old, so many adventures, and two word kept repeating, Time Lords.

--

I could feel sadness here, it looks even more strange now at dark; I heard of this, Canary Wharf Battle they call it, so many died here, people lost family in here due to the Cybermen, I hope they suffer wherever they are right now.

This is empty, only my steps echo through the strange place that is the Canary Wharf, the biggest tower of London, and England for that matter, and not just a building, but a graveyard, it is an overwhelming pressure being here and looking at all the forgotten equipment of the abandoned place.

It had been strangely easy to hijack the place and find where the security was, nowhere; the place has been closed down for some time now due to the dust accumulated.

For what I could gather and mostly read between lines this was a place where alien investigation were at the order, called Torchwood, a quick rearrangement of the letters revealed a name 'Doctor Who'; it had been it had been created between 1879 and 1881 by the Queen's orders after one of the adventures of the Doctor; it quickly became the most technologically advanced place in existence, using alien technology they found… or stole; The Sycorax ship destroyed by their hands.

But now, they had been devastated, with so many people dying in this place, nothing remains of them, except of course all the equipment they had and parts of what used to be or would have been Cybermen, only hollow shadows were around.

With the gadget I built I was more than ready, with a little click and the buzzing the door was opened without triggering any silent alarm, at least I hope so because I don't think can fight bullets if it is true; I called it the lock opener since the gadget never had a name in the prints but it was quickly becoming my favourite; it could open locks, both door ones or computer, I could access technically any archive or computer in the world, there was no firewall that could stop it, and it was scary, good that the message arrived to me and not to a comp hacker or anything similar, the world could have been in serious danger.

Travelling through the first floors I could see the damage that haven't been yet erased, if there was any security camera I had no idea, but it was a smooth walk around the empty offices of Torchwood; it had a death echo, so resonating that it made my skin crawl but I had to go even further, up and up.

The only light was my flashlight since the sun had went down several hours earlier so I had a small advantage to my incursion, and after a few minutes of wandering around I found out the destination, the place where it was more probable to me to find answers to my questions and the end of my message delivery.

"Oh my god" I could just say when I saw the huge thing in the middle of the storage, a good for real spaceship was in there, it was true, everything I investigated was true, this was really Torchwood, or at least it have been; so many death people, but why? Why the Cybermen appeared and destroyed everything? What really was Torchwood? What did they do to end like this? But sadly my questions remained unanswered when my foot connected with something metallic; at the crash I aimed my light to the floor and I couldn't avoid the flinch of fear and the step back when metal began to shine; in the floor was a little nightmare enveloped in metal, a dead Cybermen, or at least I hoped it was dead.

The empty eyes were fixed in the floor after being killed probably by one of the salt dispensers and their dead rays, it was so bizarre being in front of one of them again, it was bulky and as cold as always, although I have been wondering what was the thing with the handle bars? What was that for? Oh well, I prefer to let that question unanswered, I think the only one who could answer is a Cybermen and no thank you, I came here for another thing; with utter care I jumped over the dead Cybermen and walked into another parts of the garage watching that not even a spec of blood was present, ray guns, so clean, so deadly.

My heart was starting to increase on the beats while I was going deeper into the abandoned tower in search for clues of the Doctor, but talking truthfully I didn't even know where to look for first, I don't know how he looks like, I don't know where he is or where he went to, I don't even know if the voice was from an ally or an enemy, but I was sure all of those answers would appear at the critical time.

Finally after being in the tower for about half an hour I started to check inside the boxes still in the place, with no real idea of what were the things I kept pulling out; there was a huge black metal thing in the form of an asterisk with a handle bar with two buttons at each side, probably a huge magnet; there were also several cool futuristic looking weapons but those weren't my things, a gauntlet, a helmet, an electronic eye, a mannequin, something that resembled a snowboard and quite other things, but none that ringed any bell, obvious since I was rather new on the whole 'Alien Objects Scavenger' thing, oh well, I could still search for other things in the upper offices, I'm quite sure that whatever I'm looking for will be up there.

Or at least that was my plan before I heard a quite nice click of an automatic weapon and my eyes crossed to a pair of soft eyes and a barrel of a 9mm, I had to give her credit for getting closer without making any noise.

"Raise your hands in the air slowly" her rather elegant and fluid voice was not that bad but the ring of it made me realize that she wasn't joking or taking any chance so I had to do as she said with the lock opener in my right hand, that was until I caught a familiar looking symbol in her uniform, it was a earth globe with wings at the sides and four letters under it.

"What's doing a member of UNIT on the base of Torchwood?" I asked, more than nothing acting more brave and not-caring that I was feeling at the moment and it worked, I saw her widen slightly focusing then in the object of my right hand, obviously she recognized it because she lowered her gun slightly and her went open completely.

"Well, now this is unexpected, I'm in charge of watching the tower by orders of UNIT and taking care of the dismantled Torchwood" She said with less authority, I don't know what made her change her attitude to me but I was not going to look the teeth of a free horse as we say on my country.

"So Torchwood is dead after all, I'm not surprised, more than seven hundred dead in one single day can do that to you, really sad for those people, but that makes my job easier after all"

"How did you get in here?"

"Lock opener, it works like a miracle" I said finally letting down my arms after watching her lower her gun, I was clearly in no danger so far.

"Isn't that a sonic screwdriver?" She asked looking at me funny.

"Really?" At my question, after all I didn't know it was called that, sonic screwdriver, not that bad I suppose, she nodded to herself, something was really wrong in here.

"I take it happened again, no wonder you look different, you look, younger than before, you have amnesia again" The UNIT member said making me more and more confused.

"Do I?" I was asking a lot of questions, it should have been quite a comical scene if I wasn't in the middle of it.

"Yes, reports says that something like this had happened before in the 2000 where you regenerated, your memories were gone after the process was over"

"Interesting" I simply said, obviously she was confusing me with somebody else and I had an idea of who that person was, why not humour her a little bit more? Maybe I could get more information of such an info filled person "so, tell me, who are you? I'm not sure if we have met before" I said once again looking around the boxes; I had to extend the time for searching the most I could.

"Well, not really, not in person at least, but, my father knows a bit about you, oh, sorry, I'm Agent Alice sir, well, I know you were just an advisor but you still saved us all while you worked with us; mind if I ask you what are you doing here?" She didn't seem to be a bad person in the least, I had nothing against her but I was on a mission.

"I'm looking for something, anything to guide me to… well, myself I suppose, and I wanted to search at this time, I'm not sure if Torchwood would be looking for me or anything like that"

"Well, that might be truth, Torchwood is not precisely looking for your well being, but this place, Torchwood One is called, was closed down by the Queen, she said that so many death could only mean one thing and like that this place was simply turned into a overgrown garage, everything the other two Torchwood don't need is brought here, that's why I was stationed here, so many bad things could happen" She liked to talk, I could already see that, but it was a better sound than the silent or the empty echoes of my foot steps; if only I could know what was I looking for, but then, my… sonic screwdriver began to vibrate slightly, and the red light began to blink a little bit, I raised my arm seeing that the blinks came a little faster.

Alice could see my moves and kept quiet while I moved my hand around seeing that the intensity of the blinks diminished or went higher finally finding the direction it did the most, I had found something, or it had found me in this case; walking made the blinks get faster until it simply was a constant light.

Without waiting for Alice I opened the wooden box until I found a small green disc as thick as a burger I could say, it was emitting a dim light, whatever it was it was reacting to the screwdriver.

"Do you know what this is?"

"I… I have never seen the content of the boxes, I'm sorry" Alice said before I reached for it, my heart beats were growing in intensity as my hand grew closer to the disk, it was reaching my hears, making my breath shallow, it was so powerful, the beat, or… or was it drums? Drums playing at the rhythm of my heart and then, nothing but a light as I touched the disk.


End file.
